28 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-28 ; Comments *The 400 Box recording of this show is extremely short and includes one track that seems to have been added from a vinyl copy. *The version from BH003 of the Hinton Box, although slightly distorted, is of better quality and includes more of the show (albeit with edited Peel links). These tracks are marked with a §'. *92 minutes now available from the Derby Box in excellent quality. So only 12 minutes or so are missing. *Peel announces he has "the worst sore throat" he's ever had in his life, "but in the great Judy Garland tradition, the show must go on". Sessions *Piranhas, #3. Recorded 1980-01-16. No known commercial release. *Public Image Limited, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-12-10. Available on compilation box set Plastic Box (Virgin). Tracklisting *'File 1 start of show *Anfield Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone Liverpool had beaten Nottingham Forest 2-0 in the FA Cup 4th Round two days previously. Forest got their revenge a couple of weeks later, knocking Liverpool out of the League Cup at the semi-final stage. *Selecter: Murder (LP - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *Vapors: Turning Japanese (7") United Artists *Public Image Limited: Chant (session) §''' *Piranhas: Green Don't Suit Me (session) '''§ *Flying Lizards: The Window (LP - The Flying Lizards) Virgin *Angelic Upstarts: Out Of Control (7") Warner Bros. *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Red Frame/White Light (7") Dindisc *Freddie McKay: It Ain't Easy (7") Matador *Swell Maps: Let's Build A Car (7") Rough Trade/Rather *Selecter: Danger (LP - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *Captain Beefheart: The Floppy Boot Stomp (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Virgin *Ronnie Deuville: Say It Isn't So (unknown source) (25 second snippet only) *Piranhas: Something (session) §''' *'''File 1 tape flip *Båuhåus: Dark Entries (7") AXIS *Glueams: Mental (7") Punk Rules Clan *Public Image Limited: Careering (session) §''' *'''File 2 cuts in midway through the following *Selecter: Everyday (LP - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *''JP: "Bet some of you reckoned it was going to be the Buddy Holly song"'' *Moderates: Yes To The Neutron Bomb (12" - Fetishes)' Open Eye §''' *''JP (after playing opening at wrong speed): "A suitably depressing beginning, considering the subject matter. (chuckles) Did I get out of that alright, or did I get out of that alright?"'' *''JP (following explosive ending to previous track): "Well, that's East Anglia gone. I think we should refuse to play table tennis with them myself'' *Heptones: Why Must I? (Heptones Disco Dub 12") Black Art *Flying Lizards: Russia (LP - The Flying Lizards) Virgin *'''File 2 cuts out towards the end of the above *Piranhas: Anything (session) §''' *''JP: "So you're going to end it like that, are you? You teasers!"'' *Scritti Politti: Bibbly-o-Tek (12" - 4 A-Sides) St. Pancras *''JP: "About time we had a new session from these folk"'' *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest *'''File 1 cuts out towards the end of the above : *Wreckless Eric: Popsong (7") Stiff §''' *Public Image Limited: Poptones (session) '''§ *Piranhas: Final Straw (session) §''' *''JP: "Saving the best until last"'' '''§ *''(The two Magazine tracks previously thought to be from this show are from the 30 January 1980 show rather than this one, as the same remark from JP which is cut off at the end of the Hinton Box file can be heard properly on the 210-800130+31.aif ''file belonging to that show - "Twenty years ago I was - breathtakingly beautiful".) File ;Name *1) 1980-01-28 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB144.mp3 *2) 1980-1-28 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) *3) BH003 JP 1980-01-28 Sides A & B *4) 1980-01-28 Peel Show DB144 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:32:25 *2) 00:17:52 *3) 00:43:15 (to 36:16) (from 22:45 unique) *4) 01:31:30 ;Other *1) Created from DB144 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *2) Created from T247 of 400 Box *3) Created from BH003 of the Hinton Box *4) Created from DB144 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Hinton Box Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment